Walk On By (song)
| Label = Scepter 1274 | Writer = Burt Bacharach Hal David | Producer = Burt Bacharach Hal David | Last single = "Anyone Who Had a Heart" (1963) | This single = "Walk on By" (1964) | Next single = "You'll Never Get to Heaven (If You Break My Heart)" (1964) }} "Walk On By" is a song composed by Burt Bacharach, with lyrics by Hal David. The song was originally recorded in 1964 by Dionne Warwick on her album, Make Way for Dionne Warwick. Warwick's version peaked at number 6 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and was nominated for a 1965 Grammy Award for the Best Rhythm and Blues Recording. Isaac Hayes covered the song in 1969 and reached number 30 on the Hot 100 chart and number 13 in the R&B chartsWhitburn, Joel, The Billboard Book of TOP 40 R&B and Hip Hop Hits, Billboard Books, New York 2006 with his version. "Walk On By" has since charted numerous times in various countries, with wildly different arrangements. The following entries discuss the chart versions of the song, in the order in which they appeared. Dionne Warwick original version The original version of "Walk On By" by Dionne Warwick was recorded at the same December 1963 session that yielded her hit "Anyone Who Had a Heart". "Walk On By" was the follow-up to that single, released in April 1964 and reaching number 6 on the U.S. ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and number 1 on the Cashbox's R&B chart. (Billboard did not print rhythm and blues charts during 1964, the year of the song's peak performance.) The song also reached the top 10 in a brief run on Billboard's easy listening survey. The song was ranked number 70 on the Rolling Stone list of The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time, the second highest song by a solo female on the list after "Respect" by Aretha Franklin. Session drummer Gary Chester played on this recording. Other musicians included Artie Butler and Paul Griffin on piano, George Duvivier on bass, Irwin Markowitz and Ernie Royal on trumpet, Bill Suyker and Allen Hanlon on guitar, Max Pollikoff, Charles McCracken, Eugene Orloff and Julius Held and George Ockner on violin, Harold Coletta on viola, Lucien Schmit on cello, Paul Winter on saxophone, and George Devens on percussion. Warwick also recorded a German version of the song, entitled "Geh Vorbei". Chart performance Bobby Kris & The Imperials version The Toronto folk-rock group Bobby Kris & The Imperials released a fairly straight-ahead cover version in late 1965. The single became a major hit in Canada, reaching number 8 in early 1966, but "Walk On By" was to be the band's only hit. Chart performance Isaac Hayes version | Format = | Recorded = | Genre = Funk, soul, psychedelic soul | Length = | Label = | Writer = Burt Bacharach Hal David | Producer = | Certification = | Chronology = | Last single = "Precious, Precious" (1967) | This single = "'Walk On By'" (1969) | Next single = "The Mistletoe and Me" (1969) | Misc = }} Funk/soul musician Isaac Hayes released a cover version of "Walk on By" in 1969 for his studio album ''Hot Buttered Soul and transformed the song into a twelve-minute funk vamp. Edited for single release down to under 5 minutes, this single reached number 30 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 chart. This version was also featured in the film Dead Presidents and is sampled in 1996 by Hooverphonic in "2 Wicky" and in R&B singer Beyoncé's 2016 song "6 Inch". Chart performance The Stranglers version In 1978, The Stranglers recorded a punk rock sounding version of "Walk on By" (with an extended organ solo) that hit No. 21 on the UK Singles Chart. The video for the Stranglers' version was based on the 1966 movie "Blowup" and was filmed in the same location as the movie, Maryon Park in London. Chart performance Average White Band version The Average White Band cut a lightly disco-tinged version (featuring reggae and funk underpinnings) that charted in 1979. Though AWB is sometimes remembered as an instrumental band, their version of "Walk On By" was a vocal track—as were many of their other songs. Chart performance D-Train version In 1982, "Walk on By" was covered by the funk duo D-Train who had a UK and U.S. R&B/dance hit with the song in a boogie/funk version. Chart performance Jo Jo Zep version In 1983, Australian group Jo Jo Zep covered "Walk on By" in a slow, moody version that featured electronics and synthesizers. The track was a minor hit in Australia, peaking at number 55, but was a major hit in New Zealand, hitting number 6. Chart performance Melissa Manchester version In 1989, "Walk On By" was covered by singer Melissa Manchester. Her version of the song hit number 6 on the Billboard Adult Contemporary chart. Chart performance Sybil version In 1990, singer Sybil, who had scored her biggest hit a year prior with a cover of Warwick's "Don't Make Me Over," also scored a U.S. and UK hit with "Walk On By." Chart performance Gabrielle version In 1997, UK singer Gabrielle released her version of "Walk on By" as the fifth and final single from her studio album, Gabrielle. It reached number 7 in the UK Singles Chart. Chart performance Cyndi Lauper version "Walk on By" was the first single from Cyndi Lauper's 2003 covers album, At Last. It was also included on Lauper's 2004 DVD Live at Last. It was released as a promo only. Remixes of the song reached number 10 on the U.S. dance chart. Chart performance Seal version Seal released a version of "Walk On By" as a single in January 2005. Though the song did not chart in his native UK, it made the lower reaches of the charts in several European countries. Chart performance Versions *Helen Shapiro recorded a version in 1964, released on her album Helen Hits Out! on Columbia Records. *Roland Kirk recorded a version on his 1965 album Slightly Latin *Bobby Kris & The Imperials, 1965, see above *Jack McDuff on his 1966 album, Walk On By *The Miracles recorded a version on their 1966 album Away We a Go-Go...one of two Dionne Warwick cover tunes on that album. *Pucho & His Latin Soul Brothers recorded a version on their 1966 album Tough!. *Gábor Szabó recorded a jazz instrumental version on his album, Gypsy '66 *Brenda & the Tabulations on their 1967 album, Dry Your Eyes *George Benson released a jazz version of the song on his 1968 album, Gilblet Gravy *Sherwin-Williams compilation of 1960s hits titled "Easy Does It (1968)." *Stan Getz on his 1968 album of Bacharach & David versions "What The World Needs Now" *Johnny Mathis recorded the song for his 1968 album Love Is Blue (Johnny Mathis album); this version also appeared on the *The Beach Boys covered the song in a studio outtake for their 1969 album, 20/20. *Kiki Dee recorded a version of the song in 1969 for Motown Records during her work on the Great Expectations album, but the song was not released until 2005 on the retrospective album Kiki Dee - Love Makes The World Go Round: The Motown Collection *Isaac Hayes, 1969, see above *Thee Midniters recorded an instrumental version on their 1969 album "Giants" *We Five released a version as a single in 1969. It was featured on their album, The Return of the We Five.[http://www.allmusic.com/album/there-stands-the-door-the-best-of-we-five-r1981973 We Five, There Stands the Door: The Best of We Five] Retrieved March 7, 2012. *A 1960s garage rock version was recorded by The Outcasts from Manhasset, New York *Grant Green recorded an instrumental version on his 1971 album, Live at Club Mozambique. *The Dells recorded a version on their 1972 album, The Dells Sing Dionne Warwicke's Greatest Hits, released on Cadet Records, produced by Charles Stepney *Cliff Richard with Olivia Newton-John for Cliff Live In Japan 72 *Gloria Gaynor released her version on her 1975 album, Experience Gloria Gaynor *Kevin Coyne released the song as a single in 1976. *The Stranglers, 1978, see above *Average White Band, 1979, see above *D-Train, 1982, see above *Jo Jo Zep, 1983, see above *Vanilla Fudge on the 1984 album Mystery *Melissa Manchester, 1989, see above *Sybil, 1990, see above *Whitney Houston performed the song several times in 1994 during her Bodyguard Tour, and also performed it on her 1997 HBO special Classic Whitney Live from Washington, D.C.. *Peter White released a version of the song on his 1994 album, Reflections |title=Reflections overview|work=Allmusic.com}} *Bobby Caldwell released a paced down version on his 1995 album, Soul Survivor *Laura Nyro recorded a version of the song that was included on her 2001 Angel in the Dark (posthumous album recorded 1994–1995) *Hooverphonic released a remix version of the song on their 1996 album A New Stereophonic Sound Spectacular called '2 Wicky' *Maggie Reilly recorded a version of the song for his 1996 album, Elena. *Bob Baldwin released a version of the song on his 1997 album, Cool Breeze. |title=Cool Breeze overview|work=*Allmusic.com}} *UK singer Gabrielle, 1990, see above *The Mavis's contributed a version to the 1998 compilation To Hal and Bacharach, later included in their 2002 compilation Throwing Little Stones *Paul Carrack recorded a version on his 2001 album, Groovin' *Cyndi Lauper, 2003, see above *Seal, 2005, see above *Diana Krall recorded a jazzy version of the song on her 2009 album, Quiet Nights *Alicia Keys recorded a hip hop version of the song on 2003 mutli-platinum album, The Diary of Alicia Keys *Michael McDonald recorded a version on his 2008 album Soul Speak *Ronan Keating recorded the song for his 2011 album, When Ronan Met Burt *Robin McKelle & the Flytones - on their 2012 album Soul FlowerJazzTimes *Paul Rodgers recorded a version of it on his 2014 album The Royal Sessions. *Kendra Morris recorded a version for her 2013 album Mockingbird *Ansis Latvian version Tiesā bija klusums *Florence Ballard after she left the Supremes *Kelly Clarkson performed the song on "Top 5" week of season 1 of American Idol *Connie Francis recorded the song for her album, Connie Francis Sings Bacharach & David *Aretha Franklin *The Jackson Five recorded a live take of the Isaac Hayes version on their live soundtrack album Goin' Back to Indiana *Peter Nero *Alan Price *The Undisputed Truth on the album Law of the Land References External links * Category:1963 songs Category:1964 singles Category:1969 singles Category:1997 singles Category:2003 singles Category:2005 singles Category:Songs with lyrics by Hal David Category:Songs with music by Burt Bacharach Category:Dionne Warwick songs Category:Isaac Hayes songs Category:The Stranglers songs Category:D Train (entertainer) songs Category:Gabrielle (singer) songs Category:Cyndi Lauper songs Category:Seal (musician) songs Category:Alicia Keys songs Category:Aretha Franklin songs Category:The Beach Boys songs Category:Gloria Gaynor songs Category:Kiki Dee songs Category:We Five songs Category:Scepter Records singles Category:Grammy Hall of Fame Award recipients Category:Helen Shapiro songs Category:Torch songs Category:A&M Records singles Category:Prelude Records (record label) singles